World of Marvels
by crossover15
Summary: Team Avatar has been transported to a strange new world and it is up to them to stop a plan that could threaten both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar: the last air bender or Marvel.  
**

Aang woke up. He saw that he was on some sort of table of sorts. He used his airbending to loosen the restraints. He looked in the room and saw that it was made of metal, and with technology (like one with a liquid in a bag connected to his arms by tubes) he has never seen before. He heard footsteps coming his way and decided to play possum on the table. He heard the door open.

"Okay young man, let me just run some tests and then we'll begin." Aang heard the voice said. He sounded like a man. Then he heard him shut the door

Aang opened his eyes, and stood up.

"What?" The stranger asked perplexed.

Aang used the liquid in the bag to freeze him a split second after. The man was average size and had blue eyes. The strangest thing about him was that he had yellow hair.

Aang looked around the room looking for a better place to escape. He looked for a couple of seconds until he found a vent. Aang used his airbending to blast the covering apart. He then used airbending again to go through the vent.

* * *

Aang crawled through the vents and passed two men about the same height walking down the hall. One had black hair, a disconnected goatee, and brown eyes. He was wearing a red dress shirt, beige pants, and black dress shoes. The other one had brown hair and no facial hair. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, long purple pants, and brown dress shoes.

"So how's your "condition"?" Asked the man with the black hair.

"I have control over it. Just one problem and that's intelligence." The man with brown hair said.

"You mean all brawns no brains." The man with black hair said.

"Exactly, I have control. The last time an incident happened was years ago." The man with Brown hair said as they stopped at the door.

The man with black hair pulled out a card, and put it in a slot. Gears were heard turning, and the door opened. The two men were shocked to see what they found when they opened the door.

"Oh..." The black haired man said completely shocked.

"Crap." The man with brown hair finished.

"Bruce, put Hank on the heating bench and watch him. I'll alert the team!" The black haired man said.

"Alright Tony, judging by the vent cover on the floor; I guess that it is safe to assume that the kid used somehow shifted the vent." Bruce said.

"You know what I think I'll like the Hulk more without your intelligence." Tony said annoyed and left.

Bruce went over too Hank's frozen stiff body and tried to lift him, and failed.

"Note to self. Crush one of Tony's Ferraris into a cube." Bruce muttered to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere Katara was also somewhere strange. She had recently who had just woken up. She was in some sort of room. To see what was going on she peaked out the door in the room. She saw a man with black hair on a chair looking at some sort of strange object and heard beeping sounds. Katara sneaked out the door, and started to sneak out quietly to look for an exit. She slowly sneaked out of the room. Then she saw something terrifying: the man's arm stretched out to inhuman length and grabbed a mug. He then sipped from it. Katara was incredibly freaked out by this, and started to back away and accidently knocked over something. The man looked back.

Somewhere else, Zuko had already woken up. He had already escaped the room he was kept in. He was running through the hallway was made out of metal when suddenly he was tackled by someone into a narrow door way. The man was short, hairy, wearing strange yellow clothes with blue streaks, a black belt with a black symbol around a red border, and black points where the upper face was.

"Let go!" Zuko shouted fire bending. The man jumped off as soon he saw flames.

Zuko flipped out of the door way and started to run away. The man started to chase after him. Zuko shot fire at him while running. Around the tenth time when he fired a stream of fire out Zuko managed to shoot him feeling relieved. Until, he saw the man walk through the flames. With part of his costume burned exposing his face, and part of his torso. He saw some burns, but they started to vanish into his skin. The man then had three metallic blades pop out of each of his knuckles. Zuko was terrified and then ran away.

* * *

Like Zuko, Toph was awake right now and instead of fleeing she was fighting. The men were wearing some sort of armor made of metal. One of them pointed something at her, but she metal bended the ground beneath him to make him fall. Another tried the same, but Toph used her metal bending to push him into a wall. Toph got up close to the armor clad man and squished the wall containing him. She sensed the presence of someone who was not armor clad 5 feet away from her.

"Stand down." The figure demanded. He sounded like a man

Toph smirked and metal bended the floor to get away by jumping down a hole.

The man started to run, and got out his walkie talkie.

"This is agent Phil Coulson; I need all the reinforcements we can have. The baby is awake." Phil Coulson said on his walkie talkie.

* * *

Sokka was starting to wake up. Unlike the rest of Team Avatar he was not on some sort of table, but on a wooden floor. He opened his eyes and got up. He felt sore for some strange reason probably because of the chair he was on. He looked around and saw that he was in a place that would gross out a moo-sow, a picken, a pigster, pig deer, and a wooly pig. Sokka has never minded filth, but this, _this _was inhuman. It had many pictures of women in skimpy outfits, rotten foods, strange machines he has never seen, magazines of women in skimpy outfits, leaks in the roof, and a pungent scent filled the air of the room. Sokka walked around and stepped in something and looked down.

"Ew!" Sokka muttered in disgust.

Sokka then heard the door about open and decided to hide somewhere. He then entered the bathroom, which was worse than the room he was in.

"Aah! Nothing like a strip club to make a me feel great." Sokka heard a voice and a sigh.

Sokka peaked out the door and saw part of a red masked figure on some sort of beige chair staring at one of the weird things in there. Sokka grabbed out his machete. He got out of the room he was in and quietly approached the chair (and watched where he was stepping). Sokka then went to where the top of the mask was. He then got his machete out and put it up above his head. He then slammed it onto the figures head. Sokka expected the figure to be down, but he was wrong.

"Ow!" Sokka heard the figure shout.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Aang. He was nervous. He was still crawling through the vents. Aang looked down and saw a bearded man chase him by following the vent. Aang used airbending to propel himself across the vent trying to distance him from him.

"Wait!" Tony said, Aang entered the vent inside the wall. The vent would split into several directions.

Tony knew that he was close to the armory where he was and entered it. He took off his clothes to reveal a body tight spandex body suit with blue streaks on it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. suit up." Tony said when he was in the room

"Will do sir." The A.I. said.

Many robotic arms started to put pieces of metal on Tony. In a matter of moments Tony was done (wearing his model 30 armor). He then exited the room and started to go down the hall to the meeting room. He got there and saw Hawkeye, Widow, and Thor at the table. Tony knew Cap was training. The others were at different missions

"How's the kid? And where's Hank and Bruce?" Hawkeye asked.

"They're…" Tony said before being cut off.

"Doing fine." Bruce said a little frustrated as he and Hank entered. Hank was still a bit shivering.

"The kid's in the vents he could be anywhere in the mansion." Tony said.

Suddenly, a sound was heard.

"AAAAH! OOOF!" Aang screamed before and after hitting the vent above the avengers.

"Okay scratch that, he's here." Tony said.

* * *

Katara was running from the man who stretched his arm.

"Wait, let me explain my name is Reed Richards! My team and I found you at…" Reed said chasing after before getting downed by a pipe of water from Katara. He started to get up, but the water got frozen

Katara started to run before running into a younger looking figure with yellow hair.

"Don't worry Reed, I got her." The younger man said.

"Johnny wait!" Reed alerted Johnny.

Katara water bended the pipe and a huge jet of water shot at Johnny.

Johnny face turned into one of surprise "Oh come on!" he said before getting hit.

Johnny was then pushed into a wall out cold. Katara started to run before running into a rocky object.

* * *

Zuko was still running down the hall. He stopped when he saw a smaller blue shaped figure appeared out of nowhere from a red cloud of smoke.

"What are you some sort of dark spirits?!" Zuko demanded.

"Vait! allow me to explain my name is Kurt Wagner. Ve found you and brought you here, so we could…" Kurt said in some sort of accent.

"What to try to kill me!" Zuko demanded as he got into a fighting stance.

"Kurt move!" Shouted a raspy voice the fire lord heard coming this way.

Zuko turned around and saw it was the bladed guy. Suddenly, a ding noise was heard.

* * *

Toph was moving around the halls down below from where she was. Toph then sensed there was a door nearby. She broke the door down. She saw that she was in some large room and heard people coming from the rooms. She tried to find a way to leave, but sensed she was on the bottom of some air ship. She headed towards where she entered, but sensed more guards. She sensed that there was a balcony above with people on it.

* * *

Sokka was shocked that the guy was still alive. He still had the machete.

"Ow! What the hell man?!" The masked guy shouted at him.

Sokka grabbed out his club and hit him in the side of the head. The masked guy was knocked down, but somehow still alive (Even though his skull was dented in).

"Stop it!" The masked man demanded.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Sokka shouted terrified.

"What I'm Deadpool you know badass mercenary gets cancer, goes to evil secret Canadian science base. Perform experiments gives him an awesome healing factor. *15 minutes later* Makes his first appearance in comics. *15 minutes later* Gets his own comic book series. *Several minutes later* finally, gets an awesome video game." Deadpool said talking to Sokka for minutes.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll get him." Iron man said as he flew up to the vent.

Suddenly, Aang metal bended the vents to knock Iron Man into a wall by pushing it towards him. Iron man then fell down to the floor, but got up. Aang then jumped down from the vent.

"Who are you people?! Where am I?! What is this place?!" Aang demanded feeling scared.

"Look kid you're confused come with us and we'll explain." Iron man said making his hand reach out.

Aang then created a huge air blast. Hawkeye shot an arrow that hit the wall and connected it to his belt. He grabbed onto Widow. Thor grabbed Hank and Bruce. Iron Man flew above the blast. Aang once again panicked and used Earth bending to throw rocks at them. Widow and Hawkeye maneuvered out of the way. Iron Man got hit, but recovered quickly and landed both feet on the ground. Thor hit the rocks with Mjonir. Aang then water bended the strange brown liquids in their white mugs.

"Oh crap, this is going to sting." Hawkeye said.

Aang started to use the liquid as a weapon, using them to attack the man with the metallic bow. Hawkeye started to dodge the liquid, and fired an arrow the arrow then released a net that went above Aang. The net then traps Aang, but he uses airbending to free himself. Widow fires the weapons from the gauntlets on her wrist. They stung Aang like tiny scorpion bees. Aang pretended to be on his knees. Widow got close to him, but soon Aang used fire bending surprising her. Luckily she was not burned because she dodged. Thor threw Mjonir at Aang's hand to try and subdue him, but Aang swiftly dodged it.

"Got anything that can stop him?" Hawkeye asked Bruce and Hank.

"I brought a gun with a dart gun and some tranquilizers." Hank said.

"Okay. Just one question. Why didn't you give it to us before?" Hawkeye asked frustrated.

Just then Aang was moving around on an air sphere spinning around the three. Hawkeye tried to use his bow as a weapon swung it three times, but kept missing. Aang then created a huge gust that threw them away. Hawkeye and Hank were okay, but Bruce hit the wall.

"Okay, no more questions." Hawkeye said taking the gun now nervous.

He tried to get a beat on Aang, but the avatar was too nimble.

"Perfect." Hawkeye said sarcastically.

Luckily, Widow managed to distract Aang by firing from her gauntlets. Hawkeye fired, and the dart hit Aang in his neck. Aang started to feel woozy and then collapsed.

"Bulls eye! No need to thank me." Hawkeye said all cocky walking past his teammates.

Hawkeye then walked up to Aang.

"Clint be careful we don't know what we are dealing with." Widow warned her teammate.

Aang then woke up, with his eyes now white as well as his tattoo.

"Oh shi-." Hawkeye said in fear before being blasted by a gust of air by Aang.

* * *

Zuko was prepared to see who could come out of the elevator. It was a blue furry man wearing a blue and yellow vest with matching short spandex pants. This freaked Zuko out even more.

"What are you?!" Zuko shouted in fear.

"Allow me to explain my name is Henry McCoy. We found you and brought you here, so we could…" Henry tried to explain.

"To kill me?!" Zuko panicked.

"No." Hank said trying to calm him down.

Zuko firebended, but Hank (despite his huge size) avoided the flames by jumping up on the celling. Zuko started to run away. Wolverine was starting to get ready to chase him, but Hank stopped him.

"Logan stop the Professor will speak with him." Hank said.

* * *

Katara just ran away from the huge rock monster that was following her. She wished Toph was nearby.

"Lady! Ya need ta listen ta me! I don't want ta hurt ya!" The rock monster said in a deep voice chasing after her sounding concerned. Katara noticed how he had the weirdest accent.

Katara continued to use water from the pipes against him, but his huge size and strength were making it difficult for her. She was being chased around, until she noticed a vent. She used the water from a pipe and used it to get in the rock things eyes and froze the water. The rock thing covered his eyes and screamed. Katara got into the vent.

* * *

Toph on the other hand decided to fight back. She used earthbending by kicking the ground causing a tremor getting the men off their feet. She used earthbending to kick five rocks up in the air and kicked them at the men. She hit five men knocking them out. Coulson who had just got up from the tremor got out his gun (which was loaded with tranquilizers) and started shooting Toph. Toph created a wall to shield her from the darts, and then jetted the wall at Coulson. Coulson managed to jump over the wall. As soon as Coulson landed on the ground, Toph trapped his feet with metalbending.

* * *

"And that's how we got to that scene." Deadpool said looking away from Sokka.

Sokka fell asleep on Deadpool's couch. Deadpool walked into his bathroom and looked for something. It was spray bottle with water, hot water. Deadpool walked towards Sokka and reached him

"Hey! Get off my couch!" Deadpool said as he sprayed the bottle.

"AAAH!" Sokka screamed in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Aang was fighting Thor in the Avatar state. Aang had just defeated all the Avengers. Aang shot fire at the thunder god. Thor spun Mjonir to stop the flames. Thor than threw the mighty hammer, but Aang somersaulted out of the way. Aang created a giant wall to land on him, but Thor shattered it with his hammer.

"I do not wish to harm thee!" Thor shouted with his deep mighty voice.

Thor shot lighting out of his hammer, but Aang used Earthbending to go into the ground. Aang then moved towards Thor. Thor flew up into the air and Aang did as well. Thor caught Aang and threw him to the ground as softly as he could.

Aang then made and air ball and moved very fast towards Thor, until they heard a roar.

"RRRRHHHHHAAAAGGGGHHHH! Hulk smash!" A deep monstrous voice was heard where Bruce was taken out.

Aang noticed an eight foot green monster wearing purple torn up shorts running towards them. Aang shot a gust of wind at the green monster. However, the green monster managed to fight the wind. The green monster clapped his hands that made a sonic wave that knocked Aang to the ground. Aang struggled up when Thor threw his hammer at Aang. Aang accidently caught the hammer and went straight to the ground. Aang tried to lift the hammer, but it was too heavy. The green monster was running up to Aang when all of a sudden a red, white, and blue circular object was thrown right in front of the monster.

"Hulk, Thor stop! Let me explain this too him!" A deep masculine voice shouted at the two. Hulk and Thor respectfully stopped.

* * *

Katara was crawling through the vents when the vent broke for some reason. Katara fell down and was in a hallway. She started to sneak away however, but she bumped into something when trying to go to

"That's enough." said a female voice.

* * *

Just as it looked like Toph won she was stung by something in the neck. Toph felt dizzy and her sense was blurry. She was shot from a balcony. The "Earth" cuffs disappeared from Coulson's ankles and he was freed. Toph then blacked out.

"Taker her to Commander Furry." Coulson said to on coming troops.

* * *

Zuko was running away from Hank when all of a sudden he heard something.

"You're awake. Please stop running. Let me explain." Zuko heard a voice with a strange accent.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

* * *

"The towels are in the bathroom; in the drawer under the mirror." Deadpool said.

Sokka went into the Bathroom and got the towels and rubbed his face. After that he got up and saw the mirror. He saw some stuff on his face. It was black he saw a beard, mustache, some weird stuff around his eyes, a goatee, glasses, and some weird symbols on his fore head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sokka screamed from the bathroom.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter two. Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Underlined Italics= Deadpool's dumb side._

**_Bold Italics= Deadpool's smart side._**

_Italics= Thoughts._

* * *

The stranger appeared from the door by the left of the meeting room. He was wearing a predominately blue outfit, with red boots, and gloves. He had a white on the star on his chest, as well as a strange symbol he has never seen. The upper half of his costume looked like chain-mail. On his midsection there were red and white stripes. On the sides of his mask there were tiny, white wings. Hulk and Thor immediately stopped and backed away.

"Allow me to explain what happened to you." The man said.

Aang stopped fighting as well. He was nervous still, but he just had to know why he was in this strange situation. He was still in the Avatar state.

"My name is Steve Rodgers, but people know me more as Captain America. You're here because some of the team discovered you passed out after you appeared from some portal. Hank tried to run some tests on you to try and find where you came from so we can help you back. If you don't believe me you can strike me down. I won't put up any fight." Cap said. He even stayed still just in case Aang didn't believe him.

Luckily, Aang did sort of believe him. If he was lying he wouldn't have made him defenseless. The others didn't even know how to bend. He left the Avatar state. The other people started to get up, they seemed hurt.

"Who are all of you?" Aang asked.

"We are the Avengers." Captain America said.

* * *

It was a woman with yellow hair, blue eyes, wearing the same blue uniform with a black belt, gloves, and boots; with that black symbol in the middle surrounded by white space. She held her arms out.

Katara used the pipes above her and created a whip which she tried to hit her, but for some reason it shattered when it didn't even touch her. Katara decided to use the pipes above the woman. The water however looked like the stream was hitting something else again. Katara tried to flee, but ran into something she couldn't see a couple inches away from where she was standing. She had trouble breathing and passed out.

* * *

Zuko walked down the metal hallway. The man's voice was telling him to meet with him.

"Where are you?" Zuko asked. He was still nervous.

_'I'm in the room to your left?'_ said the voice.

The door to his left opened up revealing an elderly bald man, in a black suit with a white shirt and tie, with black dress shoes, and was on a wheelchair. It was different from Teo's however, as it was more compact, made of leather, and with some metal. The man had a concerned look on his face.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I mean you no harm. I'm sorry if some of my students caused you some trouble." The professor said with concern and sympathy.

"How did I get here?" Zuko asked.

"We have been trying to find out that problem as well. My students and I have been trying to find out what happened to you ever since we found you hours ago." The Professor said.

"How did you find me?" Zuko asked.

"I would love to. Follow me and I'll explain everything." The Professor said who started to use his wheel chair down the hall.

Zuko decided to follow the man. He was still a little nervous.

"Some of my younger students saw a bright flashing light appear in the forest during their camping trip. The ones you encountered earlier brought you here so we can find out where you came from and how to send you back." The Professor said.

* * *

Toph woke up in a room that with a tile floor and strange material in the shape of a cylinder where the walls are. She stomped the ground and tiles flew up. She punched some of the tiles making them fly. Unfortunately, the tiles didn't cause any harm.

"You're awake." A deep authoritative voice of a man said all cool and collected.

"Who's there?" Toph asked ready to attack.

"I should be asking you the same thing. After all, even with the occasional mutant, it's not every day we come across a person of any age that can make the Helicarrier shake just by stomping on it." He said still calm.

"I have been in enemy traps before. Give me enough time and I will break out." Toph said with confidence.

The man sighed.

"If I did consider you an enemy, you'd wake up in a maximum security prison." He said in a deadly serious tone.

"Also I would not do this." The man said.

A weird sound was heard and Toph could sense a metal walkway in front of her and started to walk towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka was livid. He ran out of the bathroom to confront Deadpool who was sitting on his couch.

"What did you do to my face!?" Sokka demanded pointed at his face.

"Oh yeah those words mean. Uh... they describe how awesome you are." Deadpool said.

"I don't need them, no offense, and I don't care about how great you say I am. I'm going to wash them off." Sokka said frustrated.

_"**You know, in hindsight we should of written those words in sharpie."**_

_"Hehehe, you wrote…"_

"_Whoa! We can't risk saying those words. This is a rated T story, not rated M._" Deadpool responded in a scolding tone.

_"Sorry, but still it was funny."_

**_"Ditto."_**

_"Totally."_ Deadpool responded proudly.

* * *

Aang was back in the lab with Tony and Bruce. Tony was holding out a strange device to "scan" him. Bruce was on the "computer".

"So what are these devices supposed to do?" Aang asked.

"We are scanning you for radiation signatures, which we will use to find the polarity of your planet, dimension, or universe and send you back." Bruce said facing the monitor.

Aang looked confused.

"It means we're looking for invisible stuff around your body, so we can send you home." Tony said.

"Sir, Commander Fury wishes to speak with you." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Tell him I'm at a business meeting… in Berlin." Tony said uninterested.

"He said he called Miss. Pepper already. He really needs to speak with you now." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Fine." Tony said unwillingly.

The monitor descended from the roof, and Nick Fury's face appeared looking serious.

"Hey Nicky, did you get a haircut?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Cut the crap Stark, someone told me you have someone called "Twinkle toes"?" Fury asked.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other and then at Aang, who was completely red with embarrassment. However, he then smiled and flew towards the monitor and clanged onto it.

"Wait you have Toph with you." Aang said smiling.

However, the monitor's broke off from the roof and both Aang and the monitor hit the ground.

"I'll just buy a new one." Tony said.

* * *

Back on the Helicarrier with Nick, who was sitting on one of the main deck computers with Coulson, both were confused.

"Coulson, I need you to take the girl to Avengers mansion." Fury told Coulson.

"Roger that!" Coulson said eagerly.

Agent Hill came up to Fury.

"Commander Fury." Agent Hill said.

"Speak." Fury said as he strolled in the main deck.

"The Fantastic Four have found someone with similarities as the two, and managed to calm her down." Agent Hill said.

"Good, anything else?" Fury asked.

"The World Council has made some suggestions for the new Thunderbolts program." Hill said. "namely Frank Castle and Wade Wilson." Hill said.

"Exactly why those two?" Fury asked.

"They believe due to Castle's skills and experience as a Marine he is the most logical choice, and Wilson is no stranger for black ops, assassinations, and government work." Hill said.

"We have two Avengers, a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Heroes for Hire, and Wade's old friend those two will be chaperoned at all times." Fury said.

"Roger." Hill said.

* * *

Back at X mansion, Zuko was strolling down the hall to the Black bird with the Professor.

"I hope you will be okay with this?" The Professor asked.

"I'll be fine." Zuko asked.

They entered the hangar, which amazed Zuko.

"Good, mutants like me are outcasts to society. So very few of my students are called heroes. However, a few of my students have ties with groups that sympathies with us like S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Only one of the students, who's a part time avenger, and is not busy." Professor asked.

"Who's that?" Zuko asked.

"Hey Chuck is the kid ready." A raspy voice called out from the plane.

* * *

"Okay, so I was at the Fire Nation capital with my friends and girlfriend. Then suddenly, I pass out and you find me in an alley way next to your apartment and take me in." Sokka said walking back and forth.

"Yes." Deadpool said sitting on his comfy chair, channel surfing, to the right where Sokka was pacing.

_"How did I get here?"_ Sokka thought to himself.

Sokka was still thinking and pacing, when one of the channels Deadpool was passing through said:

"In recent news," The anchorwoman said. "NYC's resident web-head, Spider-Man has rounded up a new criminal for Riker's, one who call herself Princess Azula. Due to the fact that she appears to suffer from Mental Illness, the self-proclaimed princess will be spending her time in the psychiatric ward on the island prison."

Sokka immediately stopped pacing in surprise after hearing that.

**Hope you liked it, and please leave a review.**

Ads by Savings Addon. More Info | Hide These Ads


	4. Chapter 4

**_Deadpool's smart side_**

_Deadpool's dumb side_

_Thinking/flashbacks_

* * *

Sokka was shocked until he heard Deadpool say.

"Man FOX News is just desperate for ratings." Deadpool said as he was about to change the channel.

"Wait go back!" Sokka shouted as he ran up to Deadpool.

"Why? You watch FOX News?" Deadpool asked disgusted.

"What's so interesting about news about foxes?" Sokka said getting near frustrated and confused. "But, I know who Princess Azula is!" Sokka said frustrated.

"Why foxes are awesome animals I would watch news about it, and fine if it's a good news network." Deadpool

"Oh yeah lets test it out." Deadpool said as he pressed the previous channel button.

Deadpool was shocked the channel was actually CNN. Unfortunately, they missed the rest of the report, but Sokka had some ideas.

"Holy crap, its CNN, then that must mean it is true!" Deadpool swore shocked.

"Yes, and if Azula is here, then she might know why I'm here too!" Sokka said excited. "And if we find that out, I can go home!" Looking at the Merc with the mouth, the water tribe teen said, "But, I'll need your help and follow my plan." Sokka said.

It looked like Deadpool was focused, but in reality he was not.

**_"We should probably pay attention to the kid."_**

"We need to-."

_"Wow cool plan… Not!"_

**_"Yeah kid really original. Wanna bet the next part is, get her out of jail."_**

_"Loser has to pay fifty dollars."_

**_"We can't pay; we're just voices in our head."_**

_"Why do you have to be so mean?"_

**_"I'm not being mean, I'm using simple logic."_**

"Now did you hear all that?" Sokka said and asked getting Deadpool out of his thoughts.

"Screw that!" Deadpool said shooting up from his seat.

"Get ready for the most awesome plan ever!" Deadpool exclaimed.

Deadpool grabbed Sokka by his wrist and ran right towards a window far back from the TV. He jumped through it and Sokka screamed like a girl as he fell down from Deadpool's apartment building. The worst part was that Deadpool's apartment was on the highest floor of the building.

"Wait!" Deadpool shouted as he screamed. He then pressed the button on his belt and he teleported into his armory. It was a room with guns, melee weapons, and explosives. Deadpool grabbed his katanas, Sais, nunchucks, Bo staff, fifteen shurikens, twin Berettas, a SPAS shot gun, dual MP5s, frag grenades, and a couple ounces of C4.

"Can't forget my weapons just in case we get in trouble." Deadpool said breaking the fourth wall.

Deadpool then jumped out the window.

"Geronimo!" Deadpool screamed while falling; Deadpool then teleported to a still screaming Sokka, and then grabbed him. He pressed the teleport button and they both appeared in the alley way.

* * *

Aang was a little groggy and still on the floor. He saw Bruce and Tony looking down on him.

"Welcome back twinkle toes." Tony said grinning.

Aang was embarrassed.

"You're not going to call me that all the time, right?" Aang asked worried.

"Yes, now come on knowing Coulson he is probably going to fly here like there's no tomorrow." Tony said gesturing his hand to get Aang off the ground.

"Why?" Asked Aang, while grabbing Tony's hand and getting lifted up off the ground. "And where's Bruce?" Aang asked.

"Coulson is Cap's biggest fan on the planet since he heard of him from stories dating back from WW two." Tony said walking. "Bruce had to go his lab at the Omega base, to do some research on the radiation we found on your body to find a way to send you home." Tony said.

"WW two?" Aang asked when he heard Tony say the WW two.

"World War two, the worst war that mankind has experienced. I'll go onto it another time." Tony said walking. "You want me to keep going?" Tony asked looking at Aang.

Aang nodded his head.

"Fine, but do not ask questions on stuff you don't understand." Tony said.

* * *

"The story of Captain America starts the tale of a small, scrawny, weak man trying to serve his country." Tony narrates.

_A pre super soldier serum Steve Rogers enters a military recruitment office. The man at the desk rejects him, and Steve slumps away._

"However, the military was so desperate they let him sign up to be their guinea pig for a project, called the Super Soldier Serum."

_A shirtless Rogers is on an operating table and is injected with a syringe in his left arm by one of the scientists, and soon he grows taller and builds a lot of muscle._

"However a Nazi spy shoots the scientist who knew how to make the serum and kills him."

_A spy disguised as a US military officer appears smiling shaking the scientist's hand. He soon grabs out his Walther P 38 and, gives the Nazi pledge. He shoots the scientist in the chest. The scientist collapses to the ground. The spy turns the gun towards Rogers, but Rogers throws a medical tray at the spy in the chest. Soldiers grab the downed spy, a man who looks like Tony looks on from outside the room through a two way glass window with generals looks on with a face of interest and inspiration._

"The serum increased his strength and brain functions. Cap was given the outfit and training, but needed a weapon to inspire the troops. Luckily, a man named Howard Stark gives him a vibrainium alloy shield."

_The man who looks like Tony, Howard Stark, gives Captain America the shield. It is silver and not yet painted._

"Soon he and his young friend, Bucky Barnes, are sent out into Europe to help out into the war effort."

_Cap is seen on a battle field fighting off five Nazi soldiers with explosions from artillery vehicles in the background. One of the soldiers tries to punch Cap, but he moves his shield to block the fist. The soldier holds his fist in pain and curses in German. Cap punches the soldier in the face, breaking his nose and knocking out a couple of teeth. Another two try to stab him, but Cap goes behind them and slams them onto the ground. He sweep kicks the ground knocking two soldiers to the ground. Cap than feels a pistol barrel to the back of his head. The soldier smiles with glee and anticipation. He presses the trigger and we see the bullet get fired out of the gun. Cap, unbelievably, manages to dodge the bullet. Knock the soldier to the ground. Raise his shield upwards to smash his face._

_"Ach du lieber." The soldier mutters in fear._

_The shield smashes his face. Cap notices a group of soldiers about to shoot him with automatic weapons, but Bucky saves the day by jump kicking one and then punching another one in the face._

"Soon Hitler sent their big guns with a secretive branch of the Third Reich: H.Y.D.R.A.: a secret Nazi organization with more technological advances being led by Johann Schmidt. A Nazi so terrible and feared, Adolf Hitler was terrified of him. At one point H.Y.D.R.A. tried to replicate their super soldier project. However, Cap and the allies managed to fight their way into the base. Schmidt had no choice and had to inject himself with it. He also found a weapon that would serve him for years."

_A Nazi officer with the H.Y.D.R.A. insignia on his uniform's shoulder, as well as a mean look on his face, Schmidt, is at a H.Y.D.R.A. base somewhere in Europe watching scientists work on some sort of serum. An explosion is heard; Schmidt is scowling and takes the syringe out of a small, older scientist's hand._

_"Generalleutnant Schmidt, tun Sie das nicht! Es ist ungetestet, wissen wir nicht, was es in der Lage ist, o-ugh! (Lieutenant General Schmidt, do not do this! It is untested we do not know what it is capable o-ugh)" The Scientist warns Schmidt in German before Schmidt grabs him by the throat._

_"Schweigen Sie Welpe! Verzweifelte Zeiten erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen! (Silence you whelp! Desperate times call for desperate measures!)" Schmidt says in German with his raspy voice. He injects himself, and his muscles start to bulge out. Schmidt testing out his new found strength lifts the scientist with one hand and throws the small scientist away._

_"Excellent! Was ist das? (Excellent! What is that?)" Schmidt said pointing at the work of one of the scientists. It was some sort of spraying mechanism._

_"Es nennt sich der Staub des Todes. Es ist eine chemische Waffe, die wir planen, im Bereich eines Tages zu nutzen. (It is called the dust of death. It is a chemical weapon we plan to use in the field someday)." The scientist says with some minor bruises on his body._

_"Gib es mir! (Give it to me!)" Schmidt demanded._

_"Ya, sir! (Yes, sir!)" The scientist said cowardly rushing it towards._

_Schmidt observes the mechanism. He points it to the scientist and sprays it at the scientist. The dust is red and the scientist screams as his face compresses and turns red giving it a skull like appearance. The scientist dies. The scientists look on in fear as Schmidt shows no emotion and walks away._

"What came next was probably the beginning of a feud between two men."

_Several minutes later, in the base several H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers, have their arms ready. When the door blows open and Captain America appears in front with hundreds of Allied forces. Each side shoot and charge at each other. Cap charges through a line of the H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers. He throws his shield at knocking down the guards at the door. Cap puts his shield right in front of him and charges through the soldiers. He reaches the door and enters. The room is now empty with shelves of experiments._

_"So Zis iS Ze great Captain America." Schmidt says speaking English with a German accent walking down the hall, to face the Captain._

_"And you must be Johann Schmidt. Why don't you hand yourself over and surrender, or else?" Cap said._

_"How about… No." Schmidt said and grinned as he punched the Captain with his right hand across the jaw, he then upper cutted Rogers._

_Rogers fell to the ground and felt his jaw he was surprised, but got up._

_"But how?" Rogers asked confused._

_"Simple really. My Scientists managed to make Zeir own serum. Except mine is better!" Schmidt said as Rogers was up. He threw a punch._

_However, Rogers blocked the punch from Schmidt and countered the punch into Schmidt's face. Schmidt threw punches and kicks at Captain America, but each were blocked. However Schmidt managed to head but Captain America. Schmidt charged at Captain America to the ground, but Cap managed to kick Schmidt off of him. Cap near his legs up to his head and shot right back up. They got into a strength struggle with each other. Schmidt threw a hay maker. Cap ducked and delivered an uppercut. Cap started to punch him across the face and jabbed him into the face. Schmidt roared, and threw some punches. However, Cap ducked each punch and delivered an uppercut._

"What happened to Schmidt…Well let's just say, it was not pretty."

_Schmidt grabbed out the bottle with the red dust, but Cap grabbed it and they got into a struggle. It pointed to Schmidt and the bottle was accidentally sprayed into Schmidt's face. Schmidt screamed, and he poked Captain America in his eyes. Schmidt started to lose his blonde hair. His face was starting to turn red, and compress turning skull-like. Captain America recovers from the poke and looks on in shock. Schmidt looks at the Captain with black soulless eyes._

_"Zhis is not over!" Schmidt shouts._

_Skull flees, but as Cap pursues he feels the ground shaking. An African American soldier with the sergeant logo arrives._

_"Cap! This place is about to blow! We need to fall back." The soldier shouted._

_"Will do Sergeant Fury." Cap said as he and the soldier left._

"Johann Schmidt survived the dust of death because of the serum he took. Unlike, most super villains who get facial damage he did not mind. Schmidt used his new appearance to gain more power and fear, as well as, renaming him the Red Skull. Skull's birth gave birth to new Nazi super villains like Baron Zemo and Armin Zola."

_Cap punches the Baron in the face. In another scene, he throws his shield at Zola's feet causing the mechanical fiend to fall._

"Captain America was a hero to the American dream and the Allies. However, nearing the final days of the war in the Atlantic, Captain America and Bucky faced the skull."

_Captain America and Bucky are on a motorcycle chasing after a plane. Cap and Bucky head right towards a ramp. They are right in the air and reaches plane's tail. Cap starts to crawl towards the plane's cockpit. We Skull scowling as he sees the Captain. He grabs out a cube._

"H.Y.D.R.A found an artifact called the teseract in Scandinavia. It was an object of unknown power, which the Nazis planned to use. Red Skull knew it was dangerous, and planned not to use it. However, he had one last trick up his sleeve."

_Skull opened the cockpit. He stood up and lifted the teseract next to his head, laughing._

_"Goodbye, Captain." The Skull said pleased._

_Cap managed to throw his shield and knock the cub out of the Skull's hand. The cube landed two hundred feet below into frozen waters._

_Skull was angry, but then smiled remembering what he had planted on the ship. He sat down back on the chair and the chair ejected itself. It had rockets on the bottom and flew away. Cap can throw his shield at the rocket at the chair. The shield hits the rockets. Skull is nervous and jumps out of the chair into the frozen water. Captain smiles in triumph, but it soon turns into a face of terror when he hears Bucky shout:_

_"Cap! The skull has rigged the plane!" Bucky shouted while on the wing._

_The plane exploded and we see Cap and Bucky's body fly into the water._

_"Bucky!" Cap shouts as he falls._

_Their bodies are now distant._

"America was shocked and saddened by the loss of Captain America and Bucky. However, he landed survived and was frozen in a block of ice. S.H.I.E.L.D found his body seventy years later."

_Cap is now on an operating table with some sort of heating lamp above him thawing him out. Scientists are observing him with guards in the room. Steve's eyes burst open and he slams one of the scientists onto the operating table. He grabs a dissecting tray and throws it at one of the guards in the gut. The guards grab out there laser rifles (which were on stun) and fired at him. Cap picks up the dissecting tray and throws it at the guard's face. He notices a window and breaks through it. He is shocked at what he sees._

_"You've been gone for a long time Cap." Steve hears a familiar voice._

_Cap turns his head to the left and sees a familiar someone. He sees Sergeant Fury wearing a blue and white uniform with and eagle over a shield. For some reason he is now wearing an eye patch._

_"Nick? Did we…did we win?" Steve asks._

_"Yes we did." Nick says smiling._

_Cap passes out._

"Cap still misses the old days, but since then Cap has become a great help and founding member of the Avengers, but we'll get onto that another day." Tony said walking down the hallway to the elevator.

_"So I can actually relate to someone here." Aang thought to himself._

* * *

"Ya have to be kiddin' me Chuck?" Logan said.

"Logan please, you're probably the only one able to find this boys' friends." The professor pleaded to Logan.

"I don't mean to disrespect ya' Chuck, but I need a scent to find this kids' friends and last time I checked he had nothin' I could use." Logan said.

"Logan, I hear strange occurrences have been happening in New York City. You are probably one of the few able to go." The professor pleaded.

"Fine, but don't expect us to get along." Logan said.

"Come on bub." Logan said walking into the black bird.

Zuko walked into the jet and the hangar door shut.

* * *

Toph was sitting on a chair playing with her meteor bracelet, when Coulson entered the room smiling.

"I need you to go with me." Coulson said smiling.

"Where?" Toph asked.

"Avengers mansion two of your friends are there." Coulson said shaking with excitement.

"Good, let's blow this dump." Toph said looking ecstatic and followed Coulson.

Toph left the room with Coulson.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sokka was still screaming in the alley way. Deadpool kept teleporting back and forth to his armory to grab more weaponry to pass the time. Finally, Sokka stopped screaming.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Sokka shouted at the mercenary.

"Yes." Deadpool said innocently.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING OUT ON MY OWN!" Sokka shouted. He then started to storm out of the alleyway.

**_"I hope nobody's going to take offense to the words on his forehead."_**

"He'll be fine." Deadpool said confidently.

**_"You do know what we wrote on his forehead, AND that he is in an unfamiliar place."_**

"He'll still be fine." Deadpool said.

Sokka muttered insulting words about Deadpool to himself, when he bumped into a large, muscular biker thug covered in tattoos.

"Oh sorry sir." Sokka said apologetically.

"You think you can have those words on your forehead, little man." The biker said looking angry.

"Um excuse me?" Sokka asked getting nervous.

"Oh don't play innocent with me, you little punk." The biker said picking up Sokka by the collar.

"I don't know what you are talking about? And these are words? I thought they were symbols?!" Sokka screamed.

"Oh yeah, I got a symbol for you!" The biker said.

He steadied his fist and punched Sokka right in the face. Sokka felt pain in his eye. The biker dropped him, and started to kick him repeatedly in the stomach. The Biker then picked Sokka by his shirt and pants, and tossed him back into the alleyway. Sokka landed next to Deadpool's feet.

"OK, fine I am willing to work with you, IF you try to help me." Sokka said extending his hand.

"Deal!" Deadpool said shaking Sokka's hand.

"To the Dead scooter!" Deadpool shouted as he grabbed Sokka's hand and then started to run to the garage.

The garage door opens dramatically, only for it to be a red and black scooter with Deadpool's logo next to the lights. It's not impressive to other people, but it did amaze Sokka.

"What is it?" Sokka asked amazed.

"The Dead scooter." Deadpool said as he put on his helmet.

_"Finally, someone who thinks it's cool!"_

Sokka watched Deadpool sit down and copied how Deadpool got on the scooter. Unknown, to both they were being watched by a big mysterious figure on the roof of a building near Deadpool's apartment. The figure jumps from roof to roof shadowing Sokka and Deadpool.

* * *

"So how are we going to land this?" Zuko asked Wolverine.

Wolverine was piloting the aircraft.

"The ships at camo mode nobody will probably notice." Wolverine said not facing Zuko.

Zuko was a tad bit annoyed; Logan was ignoring him for most of the trip.

"Where are you landing this?" Zuko asked.

"On the roof of an old abandoned building." Wolverine said.

"Why not over a river?" Zuko asked.

Wolverine turned his head back scowling.

"I'm a lousy swimmer." He said.

* * *

"OK, now the Fantastic Four will be here. Remember your manners." Tony said jokingly.

Aang ignored his comment. The elevator door opened revealing a smiling Katara.

"Katara!" Aang said happily as he ran to her.

"Aang!" Katara said happily as she ran to him.

They embraced. Meanwhile, Tony walked to the living room. He saw the Avengers and the Fantastic Four there waiting for him.

"Sorry I was late everybody. Kid hit his head, had a talk with him." Tony said as he was about to sit down.

"Alright, Tony. Now all we have to wait for Coulson to…" Cap said.

"Right here Captain America!" Coulson said as he ran into the room.

"Good now…" Captain America said before being interrupted by a collision sound.

The group ran into the hallway where they saw Toph in the center of a dazed Aang and Katara.

* * *

"So don't mind me asking, what's the plan?" Sokka asked as he and Deadpool were riding to Deadpool's destination.

"First, we go to Chinatown. Second, we buy fireworks. Third, we go to the Daily Bugle roof. Fourth, we light those suckers up. And finally, we have the most awesome crossover with Spider-Man!" Deadpool said speeding. Suddenly, a red Ferrari drove by a guy in a blue business suit.

"Hey! Nice scooter jackass!" The rich guy said. The car then drove away

Deadpool's mask shifted down wards. Deadpool then drove to the car.

"Hey, that's a nice car Ferrari. How much did it cost you?" Deadpool asked.

"About a hundred and ninety six dollars, why?" The jock asked.

Deadpool pointed his thumb ahead of him. He then turned left… out of an alley way.

The man screamed and crashed into the wall. Luckily, he had his seatbelts on.

"You freak when I get my hands on you…" The rich man shouted before the same mysterious figure landed on his car. The mysterious figure jumped off the car. Leaving the rich guy's jaw dropped, soon he grabbed out his cell phone.

"Yeah, I'm going to be late." He said in total disbelief over the phone.

* * *

Wolverine landed on top of an abandoned building.

"Are you sure this building is safe?" Zuko asked.

"'Course it is, nobody has used this building since last year, and it isn't scheduled to being condemned." Logan said walking to the back end of the roof.

"Here grab my hand." Logan said extending his hand.

Zuko grabbed his hand and Logan jumped down. Zuko gasped for a second, but Logan extend his claw into the wall of the building.

"Grab on to my back now." He said.

Zuko obeyed and Wolverine used the hand he used to grab Zuko and his claws poked out. He struck his fist into the wall. Wolverine used his claws to get off of the building by sliding down. When Zuko reached a safe distance to get off, he jumped. Logan then sniffed something. He jumped down to where Zuko was and snarled. Suddenly, a cloaked figured appeared. He saw the figure had orange glowing hook swords. Zuko and Logan readied themselves.

"Okay Cyborg! Why don't you drop your swords and we can do this the easy way." Logan said.

"Cyborg?" Zuko asked.

"I can smell the oil in 'im." Logan said.

"Oh." Zuko said pretending to know what Logan just said.

The figure charged at them. Logan ran at him and tried to cut him, but the cyborg blocked. Logan and the cyborg continually tried to cut each other. Zuko shot a stream of fire at the cyborg. The cyborg then immediately paid attention to Zuko. Zuko then made a fire whip to stop the cyborg, but it managed to jump and wall run on the building and raised the hook swords above his head. Luckily, Zuko managed to dodge him and started to use fire jabs, the cyborg dodged the attacks and kicked Zuko to the ground. It raised the hook swords over his head again and tried to slam down the blades. Zuko back flipped out of the way and shot a stream of fire out from the kick. However, the cyborg dodged the flames. Logan then lunged at the automation and stabbed it in the back. He continued to do it a couple of times. Soon, The Cyborg then twisted its back to one hundred eighty degrees stabbing Logan's skull.

"No!" Zuko shouted.

But Logan's skull wasn't pierced all the way and stabbed the Cyborg in the ribs. Logan continued to slash and stab the cyborg. The cyborg fell down, being most likely dead, and with oil gushing out of its back, ribs, and other places. Logan's head wound started to fade away.

"Okay tin man. Let's see who you are." Logan said as he took off the hood of the robot.

Zuko observed, and when Logan took off the hood. He gasped

"Jet." Zuko said in shock.

The only difference from last time was that the left side of Jet's face was made of metal with red blinking eyes, hook swords where his hands were, and a metal plate on the left side of his ribs.

**Please leave a review on what you thought of this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Deadpool's smart side"_**

_"Deadpool's dumb side"_

_"Thinking/ Computer"_

* * *

"You know 'im?" Logan asked as his claws disappeared into his body.

"It's a long story, but my friends said they didn't know if he lived or died from this encounter." Zuko said.

"Looks like whoever found 'im brought him back." Logan said.

Logan started to hear people coming.

"Here, help me bring 'im into the black bird." Logan said as he picked jet over his shoulders.

Zuko grabbed Logan and propelled himself to the roof as fast as he could. They rushed into the jet. Logan placed Jet on an operating table and shut the hangar door.

"Okay so now what?" Zuko asked.

One of Logan's claws stuck out of his body again.

"You might want to close your eyes." Logan said.

He then slashed Jet's neck. Thus, decapitating the head.

"Why did you do that?!" Zuko shouted.

"This is a new form of cyborg. It could of initiated a repairing sequence, and trash the jet. As well as, alerting people that the X-Men are here." Logan said.

"Okay, what's a cyborg?" Zuko asked.

"Then why did you say oh?" Logan asked.

"I lied." Zuko said.

"Half man… Half machine. This also appears to be a new kind of cyborg. Now we have another mission. We head to the Baxter Building, bring Reed Richards here and have him take a look." Logan said putting on his leather jacket. He tossed Zuko a bag.

Zuko looked in the bag.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Zuko asked.

"We need to be in incognito. Besides only an idiot would bring attention to him in this city." Logan said.

* * *

We then skip ahead to Deadpool riding his scooter. Until, he and Sokka stopped at a China town alleyway.

"And here's our stop!" Deadpool said as he got his helmet off and got off the ride. Deadpool then put his weapons in the compartment Sokka was sitting on. He placed something else.

"Did we really have to make that guy crash into a wall?" Sokka said.

"'Course we did. Guy was a total dick." Deadpool said as he walked into China town, with the figure watching them. The figure pressed a button on one of the keypads he has on his arm. The figure entered camouflage mode.

Unlike Deadpool's apartment he was able to read at this "China town" place. Unfortunately, Sokka got a bunch of dirty looks. This made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey do you have something I could use to hide what you wrote?" Sokka asked a walking Deadpool.

"Certainly!" Deadpool said as he looked in his pouches. He found a bandanna.

**_"Why do we even have that?"_**

_"To make us look cool!"_

**_"We're wearing a mask! That's not going to work!"_**

"Just shut up." Deadpool said.

"Who are you talking to?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, I said that? Hey writer! You forgot to italicize!" Deadpool said.

"Now where were we?" Deadpool said as he turned towards Sokka, who had just disappeared.

Sokka started to run until he hit a column and collapsed Deadpool teleported to Sokka's location which was the outside of a fireworks store.

"Good work, my recently acquired sidekick!" Deadpool said in a generic hero voice. He then started to drag the young warrior into the building.

* * *

"You changed yet bub!" Logan asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Zuko stepped out of the room with a long sleeve red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He looked a little embarrassed.

"I feel stupid." Zuko said.

"But you're in disguise. Let's go!" Logan said as he opened the hangar door.

They both looked down and saw cops and detectives examining the scene of the attack, with people being held back by yellow police tape. They both tried to look for a way down when Logan noticed a gutter pipe that was not surrounded by anybody. They started to walk out of the alley way when a blonde lady shouted:

"Hey you! Are you okay?!" The lady said.

Zuko and Logan paused and stood still.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Zuko said looking nervous.

"I was afraid to ask, but did you encounter that Princess Azula wacko. Good thing Spider-Man put her in her place." The lady said.

Zuko was shocked.

"Where and when did this happen?" Zuko asked.

"Are you a tourist?" She asked.

"You could say that." Zuko said.

"It happened at 616 Park Avenue Street, It happened some time ago. The cops are still investigating." She said.

"Thanks I'll check that out." Zuko said as he left the alley way with Logan.

* * *

Sokka woke up sitting in front of Deadpool in some sort of restaurant.

"Hey you're awake!" Deadpool said.

"What happened? Where are the fireworks?" Sokka asked.

"You ran into the column of the building. The guy at the register said that it will take some time to get the fireworks." Deadpool said.

"Why are we here?" Sokka asked.

"I was hungry." Deadpool said.

"Hey guy at the counter, when is my food going to get ready?!" Deadpool called over to the man at the counter.

Sokka then looked in front of the window, and soon his face turned into one of terror and disbelief.

"Get down!" Sokka shouted as he brought Deadpool to the ground.

"What the hell man!" Deadpool shouted at Sokka when a stream of light blasted through the window.

There was an explosion that blasted the duo out of the building.

Sokka looked up to see a tall imposing figure.

"Combustion Man." Sokka said in fear.

* * *

"How far are we from 616 Park Avenue Street?" Zuko asked Logan walking down the street.

"'Bout six blocks, was bringin' us there right now. This Azula kid a friend or somethin'?" Logan asked.

"She's my sister." Zuko said walking down the street.

"Guess that explains the scar." Logan said.

"Azula didn't do this to me. Let's just say that my family was not very stable." Zuko said.

"Ah." Logan muttered.

"So what's the plan?" Zuko asked.

"We find Spider-Man." Logan said.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like nobody knows who this "Spider-Man" really is." Zuko said.

"I know 'im I just need his scent so I can track 'im. He's one of the very few people who I trust." Logan said.

* * *

"Holy &^%$! It's Tien Shinhan!" Deadpool swore.

_"Hey! What the hell! You said we can't say words like that!"_

**_"Apparently, the writer found a way."_**

"That's not who you just said. He's a Fire Nation bounty hunter who can blow things up with his… Wait, where did he go?!" Sokka panicked.

"Oh no! He's calling out the Z-fighters! Time for a new story called "Deadpool kills the Dragon Ball universe!" " Deadpool panicked, but then exclaimed.

A picture of Deadpool sitting on a throne of dead DB characters appears titled "Deadpool kills the Dragon Ball universe!" appears from explosions, with Ads saying that this is not coming out ever appearing next to it.

Combustion Man was in camouflage. A marker was marked at Sokka's head when Deadpool teleports Sokka away.

* * *

Several streets away in Queens, Logan and Zuko reach 616 Park Avenue. There are scorch marks everywhere as well as webbing. Ambulances are taking civilians in the crossfire. Detectives and Cops are taking questions from the press. Zuko and Logan are in a crowd

"This is definitely Azula." Zuko whispered.

Logan started to sniff around for a bit before he found a scent. He motioned for Zuko to follow him out of the crowd.

"I smelled Cherry pie and coffee. He was here even before the attack. Your sister apparently left no scent." Logan said.

"Good. So I have to follow you?" Zuko said and then asked.

"Exactly. C'mon!" Logan said before running.

* * *

"Okay, good now we can flee from him. Think of another strategy and then find him." Sokka said.

"&*() that man!" Deadpool said as he got his weapons out of the compartment in the back seat.

"What?! Why?!" Sokka screamed.

"Because a Dragon Ball fan called me lame. Well now it's time to prove him wrong." Deadpool said as he was now armed to the teeth.

He grabbed Sokka and teleported Back into Chinatown.

"Ooooh! Mister Shinhan where are you?" Deadpool called out like an owner trying to find their lost pet would do with his MP5s out.

Sokka slowly walked towards Deadpool before Deadpool threw a grenade causing an explosion before hitting the roof of a building south-west of them. A collapse was heard.

Deadpool then dragged Sokka with him to the where he heard the fall. Deadpool noticed a metallic hand stick out of rubble.

"Oh, so this wasn't Tien Shinhan." Deadpool said.

"No, his name is Combustion Man. He was a bounty hunter who could fire blasts with his mind." Sokka said.

"Ah! What? Why not mindblower? That would so be a cooler name." Deadpool said and asked.

Suddenly, Combustion man got up and picked up the two by their necks.

Combustion Man looked at Deadpool.

_"System scan. Wade Wilson aka Deadpool, Powerful healing factor, expert hand to hand combatant, expert weapon specialist, teleportation, and mentally unpredictable. Prognosis: eliminate temporally."_ The computer told Combustion Man.

Combustion Man's face was now revealing part of a metallic face. Sokka screamed, but Deadpool said:

"Cool."

Combustion Man then threw the two into a window of a building in front of them. They both landed outside of the building.

"Wait why didn't he kill us?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, maybe because it would be too easy." Deadpool said.

Combustion Man jumped right over the building right between them. He faced Sokka and started to walk towards the Southern water tribe boy. Deadpool grabbed out his MP5s and started to shoot the bounty hunter.

"Hey Combustionator! Nobody threatens the lives of my side kicks except me!" Deadpool shouted shooting at Combustion Man.

Combustion Man looked like the bullets were stinging him, so he ripped out a column from a nearby building and started to swing at them. Luckily, Deadpool managed to dodge each swing. Deadpool got out his katanas and started to slice Combustion Man revealing more metal.

"Oh sweet a cyborg!" Deadpool exclaimed with joy as he jumped over the android releasing several grenades. The grenades exploded, as Deadpool was trying to catch up to a fleeing Sokka.

"A what?!" Sokka asked while running.

"A cyborg. Y' know half man half machine." Deadpool said as he grabbed Sokka and teleported to a nearby roof.

"You can make that here?" Sokka asked with curiosity.

"Yeah! Only problem is eeevil mad scientists use them for their own goals." Deadpool said emphasizing the word "evil".

Combustion Man jumped right in front of them again. Sokka got out his machete and started to slice up the cyborg with Deadpool. They soon slid under the cyborg and teleported to the roof of another building. Combustion Man fired another blast behind the two causing them to skid on the tiled roof before Deadpool teleported, the two teleported into a nearby warehouse.

* * *

Logan and Zuko reached an apartment building.

"He's here, and I can smell 'im." Logan said.

"Good." Zuko said.

They walked into a building where an elderly lady sat on the desk watching TV.

"'Scuse me ma'am. Does anyone by the name of Parker live here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why do ya want ta know?" Asked the lady with a Brooklyn accent.

"I'm a friend." Logan said.

"He's watchin' a tenant's apartment while she is with his aunt on a cruise. Just started today, the apartment is on floor six room twelve." She said.

"Thanks." Logan said.

Logan and Zuko walked past the lady to the hallway. They reached the elevators. Logan pressed the up button, and the doors opened up. They entered the contraption. Zuko looked around in curiosity.

"How does this work?" Zuko asked.

"It's complicated." Logan said.

After a couple of seconds a ding noise was heard and the doors opened up. They both left the contraptions and headed left. Logan then reached a door that had the number twelve. Logan knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Logan heard from the other side of the door.

The door opened up revealing a young man with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, beige pants, and black sneakers.

"Logan!? What are you doing here?" The young man asked.

"I came here to speak to ya Peter… in private." Logan said.

"Uh… Yeah sure, come on in." Peter said.

Logan and Zuko entered the room. Peter snooped around from the door to see if anyone was nearby. It was obvious that an old woman lived here.

"So uh… Who's your friend?" Peter asked.

"I'm fire lord Zuko." Zuko said gesturing his hand.

"Nice super hero name, but you might want to keep your name out of it though." Peter said shaking

"He's not an X-Man. He's the brother of that nut you just recently defeated." Logan said.

* * *

"Ow my head!" Sokka muttered.

Sokka got up and rubbed his head. Sokka looked around and noticed several dead bodies in suits (and Deadpool).

"Who did this?" Sokka asked.

Deadpool got up. Suddenly Sokka heard a loud noise similar when Deadpool fought Combustion Man. Deadpool then collapsed. He then felt a piece of metal behind his head.

"State your name, scum." Said a raspy voice behind Sokka.

"Uh… Sokka… From the Southern water tribe." Sokka said.

Deadpool got up and looked at the figure.

"Frank! Is that you?! Hey how's your family?!" Deadpool said and asked.

Sokka heard the same noise and saw Deadpool collapse again.

"Ow! Too soon!?" Deadpool asked.

Sokka looked behind and saw a scowling figure with jet black hair wearing a skintight black outfit with a huge white skull on the front of his chest, as well as, white gloves, boots, magazines where the teeth of the skull should be around his black belt made of other magazines and pouches. He also had several military grade weapons on him. He was holding a Mossberg shotgun at Sokka's head.

"Wait! We're not criminals." Sokka said, but then looked at Deadpool. "Okay, I'm not a criminal. But, you have to let us leave!" Sokka said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

Deadpool got up again, only for the wall behind him to be blasted by Combustion Man.

"That." Sokka said as he pointed at the cyborg. Frank looked dumbfounded, but then got serious he switched the Shotgun with an M16 assault rifle with a grenade launcher and scope attached to it. He pointed the assault rifle at the cyborg.

Combustion Man then started to scan Frank.

_"Francis Castigilone, aka Frank Castle, aka The Punisher: War Experience after four tours in Vietnam, expert marksman, master hand to hand combatant, high pain tolerance, master tactician. Threat: level high. Prognosis: eliminate."_ The computer said again.

* * *

**I have a question if you had the chance for all of you dear readers. What would your Marvel dream cast for all of the characters that appeared so far? Here's mine:**

**Brian Bloom- Captain America**

**Eric Loomis- Ironman/Tony Stark**

**Rick D. Wasserman- Thor**

**Gabriel Mann- Bruce Banner**

**Fred Tatasicore- Hulk and Beast**

**Josh Keaton- Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

**Chris Cox- Clint Barton Hawkeye**

**Vanessa Marshal- Black Widow**

**Dee Bradley Baker- Mr. Fantastic**

**Erin Torpey- Invisible Woman**

**David Kaufman- Human Torch**

**Brian Dobson- The Thing**

**Steve Blum- Logan/Wolverine**

**Liam O'Brien- Nightcrawler**

**Nolan North- Deadpool**

**Thomas Jane- The Punisher/Frank Castle**

**Thanks for reading make sure to leave your review, and Marvel dream cast as well.**


End file.
